The Noble Path
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble ...... Time marches on, but Donna really wishes for once that it would just stand still...... Ten chapters total.
1. Aging Nobly

**The Noble Path**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant to the owners and associates, nor BBC.

.

**A/N #1:** Special thanks as always to Catharticone, who takes time from her busy schedule to help, guide, and correct my works on a regular basis.

**A/N # 2:** Dedicated to **pipinheart**, who wanted another Donna story. (I hope you and everyone else likes it!).

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Aging Nobly**

**.**

Donna Noble awoke after what felt like too little sleep. She walked into the bathroom with eyes half closed and turned toward the sink, flipping on the light switch absently. She squinted and blinked several times until the sudden brightness was no longer offending. Yawning widely, she flinched at the image of herself in the mirror. Her hair was askew, and a couple of tilts of her head told her she would need to color it again fairly soon.

Looking down a little, she met her own eyes and realized there was leftover mascara smudged beneath them. She wondered how she'd missed that last night, then remembered her quick shower before heading to bed. She'd been very tired. Still was, truth be told.

As she lowered her eyes further, she noticed a distinct white line spreading down from the corner of her mouth. She'd obviously been drooling at some point during the night. No doubt snoring as well, which would explain the sore throat she was experiencing.

Rolling her eyes at her reflection, Donna turned around and sank down on the loo, wincing slightly at her protesting joints as she grabbed a few tissues to blow her nose. Standing then flushing the commode, she stepped back to the sink and turned on the tap, holding a flannel beneath the water until it ran warm. She was was a multi-tasker, already scrubbing her face as she turned off the spigot.

She dabbed a towel across her skin to dry it then once again faced her own image. Touching a few wrinkles on the sides of her eyes, she observed them worriedly as if realizing for the first time they were there. She squinted, watching the lines grow toward the curve of her high cheeks.

Lifting her chin, she slapped the top of a hand against the loose skin beneath her jaw: a second chin, she decided with disgust. Clasping both hands on the rim of the sink, she leaned in closer toward the mirror, scrutinizing her pale features. She sighed deeply.

Whoever came up with the term 'growing old gracefully' obviously owned nothing reflective in which to observe themselves as they aged. Getting old simply sucked, Donna decided.

She turned off the bathroom light then walked to her bed, promptly settling herself back beneath her comforter. Adjusting her pillows comfortably, Donna was asleep again within minutes.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor had just finished polishing the center console when it occurred to him that Donna should have been awake by now. He stood still for a few seconds, calculating in his mind exactly how long it had been since she shuffled to her room. Nine hours and forty-two minutes, with a few seconds to spare by his keen cerebration. She usually slept no more than six or seven hours, and he wondered if perhaps she'd had difficulty falling asleep. She had mentioned taking a shower before resting. It was quite possible she had been more alert afterward and had stayed awake reading a book or something, but he doubted it.

They had gone nonstop for a full day, dashing about through the vast wooded area of Caramazu in order to save the kind people of Spragtar.

They'd been successful, of course. But their journey to find the rhu-rhu root deep within the swampy masses had certainly taken its toll on his human companion. She'd looked absolutely exhausted by the time they entered the TARDIS, and had it not been for all the mud and vines and other best-not-mentioned things attached to her body, he had no doubt Donna could have very easily slept on the grating, right there in the console room.

Rubbing absently at an imaginary smear on the computer screen, the Doctor realized neither of them had eaten since their return to the ship. Surely Donna would be famished; he was practically starving. With that thought, he began walking down the corridor to her room, ready to offer her a trip somewhere fabulous for a well-deserved celebratory meal.

**O**o**O**

Standing at her closed door, the Doctor knocked lightly. When he heard her answering snore from the other side of the obstacle he frowned, knocking harder.

"Donna?"

Letting himself inside, the Time Lord immediately spoke to his ship, turning the lights up to low before sitting beside the covered lump on the bed. He placed his hand on what he hoped was her shoulder. "Donna."

"What?" She shot straight up, clearly surprised as she scowled at the Doctor. "Oi! What're you doin' in here? Ever heard of knockin'?" she practically growled.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I did knock. Called to you as well." He looked at her closely. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Mornin', I'd assume."

"Barely," the Doctor agreed.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "What're you goin' on about then?"

He stared at her a few moments before a grin spread across his face. "I'm hungry. Thought you might be as well."

"Oh?" She seemed to brighten a bit. "As a matter of fact, I am. What do you have in mind?"

The Doctor stood quickly. "You get dressed, I'll go set the coordinates, and you'll find out," he spoke, heading toward her bedroom door.

"Deal," she responded enthusiastically.

When her door closed, the smiled dropped from Donna's face as she unwrapped herself from the tangled sheet and blanket surrounding her. She stood, sighing deeply as the ache within her joints protested her movement. They really had run long and hard yesterday, and she could feel every step right now.

Walking into her bathroom, she squinted at her fuzzy image. A few blinks of her eyes seemed to clear the blur, but then she saw her face and frowned. She brushed her teeth, eyes avoiding her reflection for a little while.

When she faced the mirror again, Donna quickly applied her make up a little heavier than usual. Her joints ached a bit more as she got dressed, so she took a couple of Paracetamol. Letting her hair down for the outing, she hoped the Doctor wouldn't comment on how worn out she really felt and probably appeared.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	2. Knackered, Really

**The Noble Path**

**.**

_**Previously, in chapter one...**_

__

When her door closed, the smiled dropped from Donna's face as she unwrapped herself from the tangled sheet and blanket surrounding her. She stood, sighing deeply as the ache within her joints protested her movement. They really had run long and hard yesterday, and she could feel every step right now.

Walking into her bathroom, she squinted at her fuzzy image. A few blinks of her eyes seemed to clear the blur, but then she saw her face and frowned. She brushed her teeth, eyes avoiding her reflection for a little while.

When she faced the mirror again, Donna quickly applied her make up a little heavier than usual. Her joints ached a bit more as she got dressed, so she took a couple of Paracetamol. Letting her hair down for the outing, she hoped the Doctor wouldn't comment on how worn out she really felt and probably appeared.

**_._**

**Chapter Two:**

**Knackered, Really**

**.**

Donna met the Doctor in the console room, dressed for whatever plans he'd surreptitiously made for them. She wore slacks with boots, layered tops, and her long coat over it all, complete with knit gloves and a hat tucked into her pocket.

He took in her appearance and smirked. "Prepared for a wintry trip?"

"Actually, I'm prepared for anythin'." She smiled.

"Perfect!" Come along, then. I'm famished!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors, failing to see her brows crease at the pain his actions caused.

**O**o**O**

Donna was pleasantly surprised to find herself in Grenoble, France, the location specifically chosen for her by the Doctor because of the spelling of its name. He'd taken her for a stroll and they'd ended up at Chez le Pèr'Gras, a restaurant known for its fancy food and even fancier champagne, which was served with every meal.

They were seated outside and although it was chilly, Donna was pleased to be there. She felt full of wonderment at being in the Capital of the Alps and Dauphine, and was awed with the spectacular view of its surrounding mountains.

The Doctor was smiling when her eyes finally landed back on him, looking quite proud of himself.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Yes, quite. Did you know that -"

He was interrupted by the waiter, and Donna couldn't help but grin. "Saved by the dinner bell, I should say."

The Time Lord quirked his eyebrow but was soon distracted by a steaming plate lowered in front of him.

**O**o**O**

Once they'd finished eating and stood to leave, Donna grunted, her brows furrowed as she straightened her frame.

"Donna?" the Doctor spoke.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him, noting his worry. "What is it? No. Don't tell me. Are we about to be attacked by aliens? You hearin' some invisible spaceship landin' with those overworkin' ears of yours?"

"What? No! And what's wrong with my ears? I thought they turned out very nicely this time around," he replied defensively, rubbing the sensitive organs subconsciously.

"Nothin's wrong with them, you git. You just seem to be able to hear better than anyone else I know. Yeesh, you're awful sensitive." She buttoned up her coat and stared at him for a moment. "Well, what is it, then?"

He looked at her for a moment before realizing she was waiting for him to continue what he'd started to say before she'd interrupted. "Are you all right?"

"'Course I am. Why would you ask?"

"I'm not sure. You seem, oh, I don't know ... A little off kilter."

"I am a bit tired, but after yesterday, I think I've a right to be."

"You slept long enough, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But still feels like I could do with a bit more."

He watched her discretely with concern, but spoke no further of it as they walked back toward the ship.

**O**o**O**

As soon as the doors of the TARDIS were unlocked, Donna shuffled up the ramp and straight to the bench seat. She sprawled across it with a sigh and closed her eyes as the Doctor looked on curiously.

She'd apparently started dozing off when the sound of the sonic screwdriver had her eyes opening widely.

"What're you up to?" Donna asked, swatting away the blue light that now shone in her eyes.

"Shh," he hushed her.

She was ready to fuss then noticed he was sitting beside her. His expression was quite serious as he clicked off the instrument. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Tell you _what_?"

"That you were feeling so poorly."

"There's somethin' wrong with that tiny toy of yours, Doctor, if that's what it's tellin' you. I'm tired - not peaky at all, me." She looked pointedly at him as he continued staring at her. "I'm old enough to know if I were sick. Been sick before you see, so I think I'd recognize the feelin'." She turned away from him, shedding the none-too-warm layers she'd worn outside.

"Donna -"

"Stop it." She turned back, her hand held up in front of him. "You're just itchin' to get into somethin' because you know if I go take a kip, you're gonna be bored. Well let me tell you, Mister, I'm not playin' Doctor with you, and you're not gettin' into me because you've got nothin' else better to do!"

When Donna realized what she'd just said, her face flushed instantly. She stood, pushing away from him as she dropped her coat and jumper on the bench. "You know what I mean," she growled lowly.

The Doctor stood and stepped in front of her. "Donna, listen to me. I would never say such a thing just to alleviate my boredom. Besides, there's plenty to get up to on this ship, trust me." He paused to look at her, his sincerity clear on his features. "Something's not right. And if you'd think about it - really think about how you feel at the moment - you'd realize it as well."

Donna stared at the Doctor a few moments, letting his words and expression sink in. "I've just been a little tired - feelin' a little creaky, if you know what I mean. And just in the past day is all, so really, I didn't think it was anythin' to worry about."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, I do. Come on, let me have a look at you properly - with the equipment in the Infirmary." he said pointedly. "I can probably get you sorted in no time, and then you'll feel better," he offered.

Donna nodded. "Yeah, all right. But make it fast. I really want to have a lie down."

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	3. Checked, Mate

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter two..._**

__

Donna stared at the Doctor a few moments, letting his words and expression sink in. "I've just been a little tired - feelin' a little creaky, if you know what I mean. And just in the past day is all, so really, I didn't think it was anythin' to worry about."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, I do. Come on, let me have a look at you properly - with the equipment in the Infirmary." he said pointedly. "I can probably get you sorted in no time, and then you'll feel better," he offered.

Donna nodded. "Yeah, all right. But make it fast. I really want to have a lie down."

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Checked, Mate**

**.**

Sitting on the couch in the middle of the Infirmary, Donna glared at the Doctor's back now and then, watching as he moved from counter to counter within the room at a dizzying pace. When he finally stopped in front of her she was rather grateful for the cessation of his movement.

Lifting her arm to take a blood sample, he explained his actions and placed a small, metallic disk on top of her wrist. She just looked away. It was a natural reaction for her of course; she'd turned away from needle insertions since she was a child.

She happily realized no pain was involved with his technique as the disk was removed, but when the Time Lord began twisting her arm a bit, a grunt escaped her lips.

"What're you doin'? Tryin' to create a problem since you can't find one?" she admonished.

Instead of answering her, the Doctor held her arm in front of him with one hand, while pushing up his specs with the other. "What do we have here?" he questioned softly, bringing his free hand up to touch several spots along her upper arm.

Donna looked down where he was touching her. "Looks like age spots to me," she huffed.

"Have you had these melasma all along?"

"The _spots_?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Don't recall 'em, no, but I reckon I'm old enough, yeah? My skin's a bit fair and sometimes I don' use sunscreens like I should."

"Hmm," he hummed noncommittally. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Oi! None of your business!" she huffed.

He looked thoughtfully for a moment. "About two weeks ago," he surmised. "But your hormone levels aren't quite right for that."

She pushed him away from her then, momentarily surprising the Doctor. "Excuse me?" he asked, rather affronted.

"How do you know _that_?" she asked irately.

He rolled his eyes. "Superior senses, remember? That and you're noticeably more irritable than normal around that time," he added thoughtfully while backing away from her further. He turned and placed the blood sample within one of the many pieces of machinery on the furthest counter.

"Whatever," she huffed. "Can I go lie down now?"

"Not just yet." He turned to face her as he spoke. "You can rest there if you like."

"Not the same."

"Yes, well, just a little bit longer then, all right? Let's fix whatever's ailing you at the moment." The Doctor turned back to his computer.

"The only thing ailin' me is the _alien_," she muttered in response, stretching out on the gurney.

**O**o**O**

Donna had been dozing when the Doctor decided there was nothing to be found in the tests he'd completed. He had already straightened his work area, cleaned the little mess he had made, and now he was standing three feet in front of her, arms folded as he simply studied his traveling companion.

Her breathing was deep and normal for sleep, her pallor not as distinct as before. Perhaps he _was_ overreacting.

As he looked at her softened features, he realized she really was looking older. Well, that was life on the TARDIS, wasn't it? All that running and nearly dying tended to age his human companions before their time, if they were able to stick around long enough. And Donna had been no spring chicken when she first arrived...

"Oi!"

Her loud bark of indignation had the Time Lord wondering if he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

"What're you doin' standin' there, starin' at me like some pervert?"

He grinned at her, relieved his thoughts had remained silent. "I wasn't staring at you, I was merely thinking about what I should do with you."

"_Do_ with me?" She sat up on the gurney. "_Do with me_?" she repeated. "What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I was weighing my options. Leave you here and let you continue to rest, or risk waking you and have you rip me up limb by limb when all I wanted to do is ask if you wouldn't be more comfortable in your room."

Donna dropped her eyes and stretched, groaning with the movement. "Oh," she replied simply. "S'pose my room'd be more comfy than this contraption. How long've I been sleepin'?"

"About an hour, give or take a few minutes," the Doctor answered, watching her closely.

"Think I'll go to my room, thanks." She slid off the exam table and stood gingerly, then walked toward the hallway. As she reached the door, she turned around. "All those tests of yours turn out all right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Everything seems fine."

"Good."

**O**o**O**

Donna awoke a few hours after lying down in bed. She was still tired, but above all else, she was hot, sweaty, sticky hot. She'd already kicked off her covers in her sleep, but now she was standing and fanning herself with her hands, looking as if she could take flight at any moment.

She found it strange that it seemed only the top of her body felt so heated. From belly button on up, she was a furnace. Down from there felt comfortably normal. Perhaps she'd had all her bed coverings up around her top half. Yes, that would explain it ...

Sitting down, Donna didn't even realize she'd cooled off as she thought about having this same sort of quick warmth when she and the Doctor were in Grenoble. Her Mum then came to mind, talking about her grandmum. It seemed the eldest relative had quite a time with hot flashes upon reaching her fifties and would often go outside in the coldest rains just to cool down.

Suddenly she stood up.

She was not having hot flashes - for goodness sake - she wasn't old enough for them! Maybe it was something hormonal, but there was no way in hell she was admitting it to anyone.

Well, she was awake now. She thought she might as well use the loo, get dressed, then see what the Time Lord was up to.

Donna walked into her bathroom and turned on the light as she closed the door behind her. Automatically she moved to look in the mirror and her eyes widened at her reflection...

The Doctor would tell her that her later that her scream had been heard throughout the entire ship.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	4. Surely A Nightmare

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter three..._**

__

Sitting down, Donna didn't even realize she'd cooled off as she thought about having this same sort of quick warmth when she and the Doctor were in Grenoble. Her Mum then came to mind, talking about her grandmum. It seemed the eldest relative had quite a time with hot flashes upon reaching her fifties and would often go outside in the coldest rains just to cool down.

Suddenly she stood up. She was not having hot flashes - for goodness sake - she wasn't old enough for them! Maybe it was something hormonal, but there was no way in hell she was admitting it to anyone, not even herself.

Well, she was awake now. She thought she might as well use the loo, get dressed, then see what the Time Lord was up to.

__

Donna walked into her bathroom and turned on the light as she closed the door behind her. Automatically she moved to look in the mirror and her eyes widened at her reflection...

The Doctor would tell her that her later that her scream had been heard throughout the entire ship.

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**Surely A Nightmare**

**.**

The Doctor sat down for tea in the kitchen, pondering his companion's symptoms. Donna was tired - more so than usual after their return from Caramazu - and it seemed she couldn't shake off that weariness.

She had looked better this morning when he'd awakened her, but by the time they'd finished their meal in Grenoble and returned to the TARDIS, Donna looked worn and rather pale. Yes, she'd told him she was still tired from the events of the day before, but for some reason he couldn't stop worrying that there was more than simple fatigue involved.

He'd done well, coaxing her into letting him examine her in the Infirmary. He'd even managed to run a few scans on her while she slept, which had been nice, actually. The test results were within normal ranges _and_ the patient had remained quiet.

Gently dropping a couple of well-rounded spoonfuls of sugar in his tea, the Doctor began stirring it in, swirling the utensil absently within his cup. No matter how good the results had been, he still felt he was missing something. Perhaps he could talk her into a few more extensive tests...

His entire body jerked suddenly at hearing his companion's scream rend through the ship. The Time Lord jumped up from his chair, toppling the items on the table as he ran into the corridor. He was down the hallway mere moments later, charging into her bedroom. Finding it empty, he moved quickly toward the bathroom door and urgently called her name as he turned the handle.

Of course. It was locked.

"Donna!" he yelled as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it toward the door knob. When he heard the tell-tale signs of the lock disengaging, he called to her once again.

The sounds of her grief emanating through the barrier had the Doctor bursting inside the nook, consequences be damned. He could tell she was sitting on top of the commode, but there was no illumination within the room. He had very good night vision, but she was rocking back and forth and hugging herself, and he really couldn't see well enough to realize what exactly was wrong. When his hand reached for the light switch, however, she quickly yelled at him.

"Don't!"

"Donna -"

"No! This must be some sort of sick dream, so I want 'em off. I don't want to risk havin' another look."

"Look at what?" His tone told clearly of his worry for her.

"The nightmare," she stated, her voice quivering with fear. "You git." Maybe _not_ fear, then.

"Donna, I have to see you properly -"

"No! No-no-no-no-no..." Her words died off in a heart-wrenching sob and the Doctor was beside her instantly, bending toward her as he pulled her hands into his own.

"Where do you hurt? What happened?" he asked gently.

"I didn't hurt myself. And I'm not in any physical pain either, if that's what you're thinkin'."

"No? So you _did_ have a nightmare, then? Is that why you screamed?"

"I've actually been prayin' that's all it was." Donna inhaled shakily, but soon cleared her throat and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

He waited patiently until her respiration count was close to normal again. "Donna, I need to examine you - see for myself that you're not injured. Will you let me have a look?"

She let out a sigh, collecting her thoughts until she was resolved. "Yeah. All right. Not like I can hide it for very long. Let's get this over with." She pulled her hands from his and laid them in her lap, rubbing the tops of her legs back and forth nervously.

"Good girl."

"Oi, I'm not some pup that finally piddled on the paper, you know."

The Doctor walked over to the doorway, choosing not to reply to her comment. He flipped on the light switch as he turned back toward her. Donna instantly covered her face, blocking the majority of her features from his sight. He walked back toward her casually and leaned forward until he was at eye level with his companion.

"Let me see," he commanded softly.

Donna took another deep breath and lowered her hands slowly, her eyes instantly landing on his to see his reaction.

He remained impassive. He looked from her forehead to her eyes, then lower still to her lips and neck, following her fingers as they slowly moved downward. Finally his focus returned to her tearful gaze.

"I can fix this," he told her confidently.

"Rubbish!" she yelled, her shrill voice slicing the air abruptly after his soft tones.

Donna stood, practically shoving the Doctor out of her way as she rushed up to the sink. She gazed into the mirror, looking aghast at her reflection. She did not notice when his image appeared behind her, so engrossed as she was with studying her own features.

The Time Lord stood quietly in the background and placed his hands on her shoulders in a gesture of comfort, but she paid him no mind. Donna was too busy touching the once smooth skin of her face, now etched deeply with long lines like empty winter branches.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	5. Hearing Impaired

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter four..._**

__

Donna stood, practically shoving the Doctor out of her way as she rushed up to the sink. She gazed into the mirror, looking aghast at her reflection. She did not notice when his image appeared behind her, so engrossed as she was with studying her own features.

The Time Lord stood quietly in the background and placed his hands on her shoulders in a gesture of comfort, but she paid him no mind. Donna was too busy touching the once smooth skin of her face, now etched deeply with long lines like empty winter branches.

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Hearing Impaired**

**.**

It had been six hours since the Doctor discovered Donna's rapidly progressing ailment, which readily gave him the answer to his previous worries. He'd been right, of course. Something had been terribly wrong with his companion. The problem was, he had no idea how to fix it.

She was aging at a rate that he calculated to be close to twelve point five years within a twenty-four hour period, and that was only if his assumptions were correct in that she'd picked up this peculiar virus/disease/malady back on Caramazu.

He'd been to the planet several times throughout his many regenerations, and nothing like this had ever happened with previous companions, nor had it been spoken of as ever happening to anyone else, be them native to the planet or visitor. So, he assumed it must be an interaction between something uniquely Donna and something there.

The Doctor sedated her after a long, drawn out argument, insisting she needed rest when she admitted to feeling drained but too wound up to relax. Once she was sleeping comfortably, he'd hurriedly gone to the console room and taken them back to Spragtar, setting the coordinates so that they landed precisely at the same destination and time as before.

He didn't want to leave her, but he had to investigate. Perhaps he could question some of the folks while taking samples of the local flora and fauna and anything else he could think of while he was out. Donna was sure to stay sleeping until he returned.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors then turned to face the people who had followed him back to his ship. These men had helped him procure many samples, and they began handing him several cloth bags full of their efforts. They wanted to help the Time Lord and his companion; it was the least they felt they could do after he and Donna had saved them.

The Doctor dropped the satchels inside the vessel then thanked them and closed the doors, only to turn around and find Donna sitting on the jump seat.

"Typical male, that's what you are. I start lookin' old and weary and you go runnin' off with the boys." She folded her arms in front of her.

"Donna! You're awake!" he exclaimed, walking up the ramp to sit beside her.

"Oh! Aren't you the brilliant bloke," she replied with heavy sarcasm. "Where've you been?"

"We're back on Caramazu. I brought us here so I could find out what caused ... this." He waved a hand in front of her. "Once I've figured it out, I can cure it, lickity-split."

Her jaw dropped and she backed away from him slightly, only to draw her hand up and slap him soundly.

Shocked, the Doctor stood and spun around to face her. "What was _that_ for?" he asked, his hand gingerly rubbing the suddenly tender skin of his cheek.

She squinted her eyes at him, leaning forward. "Just because somethin' alien's ailin' me doesn't give you the right to suddenly start talkin' like a perv!"

"_What_?"

"You'll be lickin' nothin' of mine, Mister, so lose the notion!"

"I - _What?_ Donna! I said nothing of the kind. I wouldn't - would never -"

"Yeah? Well keep it that way."

She stood quickly, uttering not a sound even though he could see the pain her movement caused clearly on her face. When she turned and began walking away, he noticed a fine streak of silvery-white hair on the back of her head from root to tip. A comment about skunks came to mind, but he quickly squelched it, concerned for his own safety.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor walked into Donna's room carrying a tray with juice and toast with jam. Her appetite had been poor at best, so he'd fortified her juice with vitamins and electrolytes, along with added calcium and iron, to keep her as healthy as possible.

He'd done many tests over the past sixteen and a half hours, checking for any chemical reactions a human might have to everything he'd brought on board from the planet. In between experiments he'd look in on Donna, who seemed to be aging before his eyes, quite literally. So far he'd found nothing and was more than a little discouraged.

Setting down the tray on her night table, he called her name, twice. When she still didn't look up from the book she was reading, the Time Lord gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Donna's shriek, accompanied by a flying fist which barely missed his chin, had the Doctor stepping back quickly.

"Bollocks you scared me! What're you doin', sneakin' up on someone like that? Tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

He looked at her little sadly for a moment. "At least I could fix that."

"What?"

"I said," he sighed then raised his voice, "that I brought you a little snack." He pointed to the bedside table.

"Oh. Thanks," she replied, accepting the glass of juice he handed her.

"I wish I'd brought you some good news as well, but so far, I've found nothing that comes remotely close to causing this."

Donna looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"I said you're aging at an incredible rate and I haven't a clue as to why," he spoke louder.

"What's me bein' an incredible mate got to do with fixin' the problem, you git?"

"And they call me impossible," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"I heard that."

"Of course you'd hear _that_," the Doctor whispered to himself sarcastically.

She finished her juice then grabbed a piece of toast before returning her attention to the book in her lap. The Time Lord observed Donna, noting the distance she needed in order to read the print, telling of her weakening vision. Of course her sight would be failing as well; how could it not with everything else aging so rapidly?

He sighed sadly, looking at her long grey hair, no longer touched with hints of ginger. She didn't even realize he was still within the room. For all he knew she'd forgotten he had even come in to begin with.

The Doctor turned and walked away soundlessly, more determined than ever to figure out this problem before it was too late.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	6. Complex Complexion

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter five..._**

__

She finished her juice then grabbed a piece of toast before returning her attention to the book in her lap. The Time Lord observed Donna, noting the distance she needed in order to read the print, telling of her weakening vision. Of course her sight would be failing as well; how could it not with everything else aging so rapidly?

He sighed sadly, looking at her long grey hair, no longer touched with hints of ginger. She didn't even realize he was still within the room. For all he knew she'd forgotten he had even come in to begin with.

The Doctor turned and walked away soundlessly, more determined than ever to figure out this problem before it was too late.

**.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Complex Complexion**

**.**

Four hours later found the Doctor sitting with Donna in her room. His dejected, far-off expression told of his failure thus far to cure her.

She studied him for a few moments. "It's all right, you know."

He looked at her then, a sad smile plastered in place for her benefit. She was now approximately eighty-four years old by his estimate, and she looked every bit of it.

"What is?" he yelled, because really, it was the only way she heard him even though the Time Lord was merely three feet across from her.

"If I don't survive this -"

"Don't talk like that," he attempted to hearten her, standing up from the chair.

"No, let me finish. If I don't survive this, make sure you tell my mum this was _your_ fault."

"How sentimental." The Doctor's loud voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on. That was a joke. Take it like a man.. alien... whatever. I know this is serious, but I also know you'll figure it out in time."

He sat down beside her then, humbled by her faith in him. He took her wrinkled hand within his own and squeezed it gently.

"I don't know if I can fix this," he spoke honestly.

"Yeah? Well I don't know if I can look myself in the mirror again if you don't. Bloody hell. First there's the whole standin' in place thing, and that's pretty hard on its own, even holding onto the sink. But seein' myself so old-lookin' now? God, if I'd known this was goin' to happen I'd've started using my triple anti-agin' cream long ago."

He looked at her oddly, as if trying to figure out if she were joking or serious. Donna simply barked with laughter at his expression.

The Time Lord did smile then. Leave it to Donna to use humor to deflect their worries.

"Maybe it's somethin' they aren't used to having around," she began, eyes wider with the idea. "Maybe some other aliens stopped by for a visit before us an' brought somethin' there that caused this, or some sort of chemical comin' off their ship, or ours, for that matter, or -"

"Of course! Of course of course of course of course! How could I not have thought of it before!" He jumped up from her side and was suddenly bouncing in place.

Donna looked at him as if she expected him to implode at any moment.

"The rhu-rhu root!" he yelled, as if that answered every question ever asked. He slapped his forehead with his hand, then began pulling his hair straight up. "I'm so stupid!"

"_I_ could've told you that," Donna replied smartly.

"Of course you heard that remark. But actually, you did tell me that. Well, not the stupid part - at least not recently, at any rate - but the 'not used to having something around' part! Donna, you are brilliant!!"

"I know. But you - you've lost it, spaceman."

The Doctor ran into her bathroom then returned a few moments later, clumsily carrying her cosmetics as he placed the different tubes and jars in his pockets. Donna watched him curiously before quirking her gray eyebrow.

"I always knew you were a bit gay," she teased. "I think it's rather fab. You could ask before borrowin' my make-up, though."

"Come on!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently but impatiently.

"Where're you takin' me to?" she huffed.

"Laboratory," he said, his spoken word full of mystery and glee as he smiled brilliantly.

They walked into the corridor, the Doctor practically bouncing around Donna as she moved forward at an agonizingly slower pace than he.

"The Spragtarians need to ingest the rhu-rhu root every three months to help their bodies store nutrients. A month before the ceremony when they have a feast to ingest it, they have a scavenging expedition and go out and procure enough for the population. That gives it time to dry out - like jerky, I suppose - though the drying process isn't necessary. They can have it raw and still enjoy the same healthy effects. Regardless, imagine their surprise when they opened the trunk only to find someone had stolen it! They were too weak to go search for more."

"What are you on about?" she asked grumpily.

"The rhu-rhu root! That's why we had to go in the swamps and find it for them, remember? And since it's so rare, they never gave us any in the samples with all the other samples I gathered when I went back." He was babbling, knowing she probably couldn't hear him, yet he continued on. "I was testing your body chemistry against everything, but not against the rhu rhu root. And I didn't factor in the chemical compounds of the many products you apply! Don't you see?"

"Not as well as I used to, I'm afraid," she sighed, trudging slowly along beside him.

"You will soon, Donna Noble of Chiswick. You will!"

**O**o**O**

The Doctor guided Donna into the laboratory and helped her to sit in one of the more comfortable chairs within the room. She was breathing heavily - the exertion hard on her aging body - but she spoke not one word of complaint. Instead she sat there stoically, watching as the Time Lord emptied his pockets of all he'd removed from her bathroom onto the shelf in front of him.

Setting out at least a dozen glass slides across the flat surface, Donna watched as he began typing quickly on a keyboard in the middle of the counter. The Time Lord then picked up her bottle of moisturizer and dabbed some of its content on one of the slides, then squeezed a little more out into a tube which extended from the first of three computer screens. He then grabbed her concealer and did the same thing; the only difference was a small glob of it went into the second computer's tube. Repeating his actions with the third computer using her wrinkle reducing cream, he then slid the slides across the counter to the right, stopping in front of a microscope that resembled those used long ago in her biology class in school.

As the computers began beeping and apparently processing her wonder creams, the Doctor slipped on his glasses and started studying the slides beneath the microscope, one by one.

"This _has_ to work, Donna," he spoke, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. "It simply has to."

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	7. The Mad Scientist

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter six..._**

_Setting out at least a dozen glass slides across the flat surface, Donna watched as he began typing quickly on a keyboard in the middle of the counter. The Time Lord then picked up her bottle of moisturizer and dabbed some of it's content on one of them, then squeezed a little more out into a tube which extended from the first of three computer screens. He then grabbed her concealer and did the same thing; the only difference was a small glob of it went into the second computer's tube. Repeating his actions with the third computer using her wrinkle reducing cream, he then slid the slides across the counter to the right, stopping in front of a microscope that resembled those used long ago in her biology class in school._

_As the computers began beeping and apparently processing her wonder creams, the Doctor slipped on his glasses and began studying the slides beneath the microscope, one by one._

_"This has to work, Donna," he spoke, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. "It simply has to."_

**.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Mad Scientist**

**.**

There was a pen and clipboard with paper beside the microscope, and as the Doctor looked at the samples he'd taken, he wrote down the information he learned from each. He repeated the process until he'd gone through all sixteen of the tubes and jars he'd gathered from Donna's bathroom. There had been no time to ask her which she'd used prior to their outing, and he doubted she'd even remember.

Once his work was completed, the Time Lord began talking.

"I need to go back to Spragtar and get a sample of the rhu-rhu root. It should only take a few minutes. Will you be all right waiting here?" he asked loudly, rubbing his hands together with excitement as he turned toward Donna.

She was fast asleep, slouching slightly in the padded chair. The Time Lord looked at her, letting the false hope she couldn't see fade from his features.

Quietly, he left her where she was rather than disturb her.

**O**o**O**

Returning just as quickly as he'd left, the Doctor reached into his left pocket, extracting the rhu-rhu root he'd retrieved. Walking over to a computer that sat unused on the counter against the back wall, he pulled away the plastic covering it and touched the screen, instantly bringing it online with the others. He placed some pieces of the plant into the tube which extended from the right of its screen then turned around, waiting on the results.

He stared at Donna for an undeterminded amount of time, focusing only on the exhalations of each breath she took. Her time was running out.

The Doctor felt a shiver of panic begin at his lower spine and draw up to the back of his neck like ice.

He was scared. Scared that even if he found the cause of her rapid aging, he would fail to find the cure in time.

How could he tell Sylvia that her only child was dead? How would he ever begin to explain it? And what about Wilf? He visibly swallowed, his eyes closing at the thought of telling the dear old man that his smart, courageous granddaughter died because he - the mighty Time Lord - had neglected to save her.

The Doctor opened his eyes and found his weary companion watching him.

"I know I'm done for now if _you're_ prayin'."

"You're not dying and I _wasn't_ praying," he spoke gruffly, turning around to observe the master computer. Watching the machine would not make it work any faster, but at least he didn't have to see the easy acceptance of such a grisly fate in Donna's eyes.

The Time Lord was just turning to face her again when a bell chimed from the computer. He spun back around, reading the findings on the screen. When he turned back toward Donna, he was smiling.

"Well aren't you just the cat that ate the canary," she grinned.

He smiled broadly. "Actually, I may just be the canary that cured the cat!"

The Doctor turned back to print the results as he typed in a few more tests to be run. As soon as the printer was done, he grabbed up the papers then pulled a stool over in front of her, smiling all the while.

"The collagen in your make up, combined with the rhu rhu plant's chemical structure, caused a massive aging compound that reversed its effects," he said a bit cockily.

"You mean that stuff _really _works?" she asked with surprise.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. "Are you telling me that you've used those concoctions every single day without believing they actually would?"

"It's not so much that I didn't believe they'd do what they claimed, I just _hoped_ they would. Plus, they all moisturize, and that _is_ good."

"Humans," he muttered under his breath.

"Martians," Donna muttered under hers. She stared at him a few seconds. "Well?"

"Well what?" He looked at her curiously.

"What're you waitin' for?"

"Oh." He jumped up from his seat. "Right! Yes! I'm on it," he grinned before turning away from her.

**O**o**O**

Donna was again asleep when the Time Lord completed his tasks and turned to tell her the news. He held the filled hypo in his left hand as he scratched his scalp with his right, observing her resting.

He was going to have to wake her. No way he'd just inject Donna with the ingredients and risk his own bodily harm as she flailed about in surprise.

The Doctor reached over on the counter and retrieved a tin tray with his right hand and stood there for a moment, thinking. Even now at an estimated ninety-two years old, she was still a force to be reckoned with. This would be for her own good, really. If he were near when she awoke and somehow hurt him, how would be able to help her further?

Decision made, he threw the metal so that it landed flat just beside her on the floor for maximum effect. It worked perfectly. The loud noise woke her instantly, and as her arms swung out to strike anything near, she hit nothing.

Both hands on her chest, Donna breathed heavily from her scare. "What the hell was that?" she yelled as best she could.

"Time to wake up!" the Doctor spoke loud and cheerfully. He waved the hypo in his hand like a magic wand. "I've created a cure to stop your aging!"

"Just give it to me then. I'm not gettin' any younger, if you hadn't noticed."

It wasn't the surprised hopefulness that he'd hoped for, but it would do.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	8. No Quick Fix

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter seven..._**

_The Doctor reached over on the counter and retrieved a tin tray with his right hand and stood there for a moment, thinking. Even now at an estimated ninety-two years old, she was still a force to be reckoned with. This would be for her own good, really. If he were near when she awoke and somehow hurt him, how would be able to help her further?_

_Decision made, he threw the metal so that it landed flat just beside her on the floor for maximum effect. It worked perfectly. The loud noise woke her instantly, and as her arms swung out to strike anything near, she hit nothing._

_Both hands on her chest, Donna breathed heavily from her scare. "What the hell was that?" she yelled as best she could._

_"Time to wake up!" the Doctor spoke loud and cheerfully. He waved the hypo in his hand like a magic wand. "I've created a cure to stop your aging!"_

_"Just give it to me then. I'm not gettin' any younger, if you hadn't noticed."_

_It wasn't the surprised hopefulness that he'd hoped for, but it would do._

**_._**

**Chapter Eight:  
No Quick Fix**

**.**

The Doctor stood over Donna, watching as she began awakening. He placed his hand on her forehead, gently smoothing the hair away from her face as her eyes began opening.

"Doctor?" she asked, her eyes fluttering to focus.

"It's all right - you're fine," he replied.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. The compound I made to stop the aging process was rather strong for your weakened state, so your body went into shock. But you're better, now."

Her eyes widened. "I am?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"You doubt me?" he questioned.

"Ha! Of course not!" She moved to sit up as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her back to help. Donna clasped her hands in her lap as she continued smiling and looked at the Time Lord with gratitude.

"Thank you so much. I was scared - really scared that I'd be ..." Her words trailed off as she rubbed her hands together. Slowly she lifted them in front of her.

"Donna?" The Doctor's concerned voice called to her, but she wasn't listening. He placed a hand on her shoulder, watching as she stared at her shaking limbs.

Her respiration rate grew faster and her mouth moved as if trying to speak, though no words came out. Looking absolutely horrified, Donna met the Time Lord's eyes.

"Wha ... What ... What's happenin' to me?"

"Are you feeling worse? Tell me," he fairly demanded, his worry evident. He grasped her chin gently but firmly to hold her still, looking into her eyes.

"Oh my God! Get off! Get off me!" she screamed raggedly, slapping at the hands he touched her with and pushing him until he stepped back.

"Donna!"

His harsh tone seemed to startle her, and that calmed her hysteria down a few notches. Still, he discretely reached behind him, grabbing a pressured hypo he'd prepared earlier.

"Donna," he repeated, speaking calmly this time. "What's wrong?"

She was crying now, trying to keep herself composed though her tears fell freely. "You, you told me you'd fixed me. But look at me! _Look_ at me," she insisted, staring at her own hands. She reached one of them beside her head, pulling a few strands of silver hair into her line of vision. "I'm _still_ old!"

He sat down beside her carefully on the couch, placing the hypo in his jacket pocket - still close by - just in case. When she didn't attempt to push him away he began talking.

"I stopped the progression of the reaction you were having. You're no longer aging, Donna."

"But, I thought that when you said you'd stopped the agin' that I'd be back to normal again. Not still old and frail and fallin' apart, ready for either the closest nursin' home or a casket."

"Don't talk like that," he gently admonished, wrapping his arm around her when she leaned in toward him. "This is only the first step - the most important step. It gives me time, don't you see? We've gained the time I need to reverse the effects."

He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back in slow, soothing motions. "I won't have to rush, which means I can fix this, and fix it properly. And I will, Donna. I promise you that. All right?"

When she didn't reply verbally or even nod her head in acceptance, the Doctor glanced down and realized she was asleep. Slowly he slipped down from the gurney as he held her in place and gently eased her down, pulling her legs up and positioning her body until she looked comfortable. She moaned a little with the movement, but settled quickly.

Grabbing a blanket from a nearby drawer, he placed it on top of her then turned away, ready to invent her salvation.

**O**o**O**

It had been two days since the Doctor was able to stop her from aging so rapidly, and three and a half days since he'd allowed himself any rest.

Donna was depressed, and extremely cranky more times than not, but he believed she had a right to be. It wasn't as if she'd had a proper amount of time to get used to being old and frail, if there really was any such thing. So he continued to push himself forward.

The Doctor didn't mind her leaving him to his work, now that he'd placed a special monitor around her neck. The small device allowed him keep track of Donna's wanderings, and let him know if there was any sudden increase or decrease in her vital signs. He'd only had to go for her one time so far, and that had been when she'd discovered the nearby hot tub with access easy enough for her to get in and out of.

The first time she'd entered the warm water had suddenly heightened her vital signs, and the Time Lord had frantically run through the corridors, only to find her quite content and in no distress at all. He'd worried at first that she would fall asleep and quite possibly drown, but it seemed this hot tub was not as deep as the standard. It looked suspiciously conformed to his companion, allowing her to sit comfortably and enjoy the full effects of the swirling pulses of liquid heat. He'd backed out of the room without being heard, letting her enjoy what little comfort she'd found.

It was the very least he could do for her. That, and finding her cure, of course.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	9. The Cure

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter eight..._**

_The Doctor didn't mind her leaving him to his work, now that he'd placed a special monitor around her neck. The small device allowed him keep track of Donna's wanderings, and let him know if there was any sudden increase or decrease in her vital signs. He'd only had to go for her one time so far, and that had been when she'd discovered the nearby hot tub with access easy enough for her to get in and out of._

_The first time she'd entered the warm water had suddenly heightened her vital signs, and the Time Lord had frantically run through the corridors, only to find her quite content and in no distress at all. He'd worried at first that she would fall asleep and quite possibly drown, but it seemed this hot tub was not as deep as the standard. It looked suspiciously conformed to his companion, allowing her to sit comfortably and enjoy the full effects of the swirling pulses of liquid heat. He'd backed out of the room without being heard, letting her enjoy what little comfort she'd found._

_It was the very least he could do for her. That, and finding her cure, of course._

**.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Cure**

**.**

The dinging chime of his computer startled the Doctor, causing him to jerk awake and nearly fall out of his chair. He didn't remember dozing off - his last thoughts were of Donna's well being - but he supposed he needed the little kip.

Standing and stretching himself a bit awkwardly, he glanced at the screen which monitored Donna's vitals, finding them all within a slightly higher than normal range. He assumed she was in the whirlpool again. Nodding to himself, he closed his eyes and rubbed them with both hands, removing the sleep from their edges.

"Glad to see you're gettin' a little rest now and then," Donna spoke sharply from behind him.

The Time Lord jumped and turned around quickly, startled by her presence.

"Donna!"

"Who else would be here, watchin' you sleep?" she replied cheekily, sitting in the chair by the door. Apparently she'd been there for a little while at least, and he'd slept through her entrance.

The Doctor looked at her closely. "Are you wearing make-up?" he asked.

She laughed at him. "How could I? You've got it all in here, git."

"You look ... better," he commented. Really, she was looking a bit younger, too. But no.

But...

He walked up beside her as he slipped on his glasses then suddenly wrapped his hands around her head as if he were holding a melon.

"Oi!" she protested, but he paid her no mind, his grip firm. Using his left thumb, he gently lifted her upper right eyelid, then pulled down the lower lid, his face clearly showing his concentration. When he finished, he stared very closely into her eyes for a few seconds before suddenly releasing her head from his grasp.

"You're getting younger!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised. "You're at least ten - no, thirteen - years younger than you were the last time I saw you!"

"I am? No - get out!" she said excitedly. "Am I really? I thought I was just feelin' better because of the Jacuzzi. Really? So, I'm cured, yeah?"

"Not quite," he said, his grin fading.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Either I'm cured or I'm not. I'm gettin' younger again ... Or. I'm. _Not._ Which is it, Doctor?"

Donna's face was red with anger, and her eyes were alight with a fire he hadn't seen for many days. The Doctor couldn't help his jovial expression, which only seemed to aggravate her more.

"Are you losin' it, spaceman?"

"It's not that simple, Donna. Your ailment will not simply disappear overnight, and it'd be hoping for miracles that I just can't conceive at the moment." He hadn't meant to be harsh, but the words still came out that way.

"Well it damned sure came on overnight, so how _stupid_ was I to actually _think_ that it could be resolved in the same time period!" She spit the words at him with venom, then visibly deflated. Her emotions, both high and low, were clearly exhausting her.

"I don't want to finish my life like this," she said quietly. "I still had so many things I wanted to do."

The Doctor understood her lashing out at him. It was a defensive reflex, really, so he felt no anger from her outburst. He walked in front of Donna and bent over until he was at eye level with her.

"You still can. I told you before that I can reverse this, and I will. I'm quite sure this slight reduction in age is a side effect of the initial treatment. But it's a start - don't you see? It means we're on the right track. I'll need to run more tests, and I'm still formulating the correct combination of retinol, collagen, and rhu-rhu root, which will reverse this - completely. I'm sure of it. Now more than ever."

"Yeah. All right," she sighed. "I'm knackered. Think I'll go lie down," she finished, wiping away the wet tracks beneath her eyes.

The Doctor nodded as he patted her knee kindly before standing. "You do that."

She stood slowly then walked toward the corridor, but turned back around before leaving. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"It's all right, Donna."

"I know, but really, thank you for trying to help me. I know it sounds like I'm not grateful, but I really am."

He smiled. "I know."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor walked to Donna's room, a bounce in his step and a pressure hypo in his pocket. It had been seven hours since he'd last seen her, but those hours had given him time to invent a cure for his aged companion and prepare the injection which would restore the youth she'd had before they'd gone to Caramazu. It was a wonder he wasn't whistling.

Knocking on her door and cheerfully calling her name, the Time Lord walked in. "Donna! I've got a surprise for you!"

She screamed, of course. His sudden appearance and quite loud outburst startled her.

"You git! What the hell's the matter with you, sneakin' up on me like that? Why don't you at least _knock_?"

"I did," he answered, still grinning despite her verbal eruption.

"Again?" she asked.

The Doctor simply nodded.

"Damn. All right then, you know I can't hear that well. Maybe on your next intrusion you could flash the overhead light first. Give me a little warnin', will you?"

The Time Lord sat down beside Donna. "Won't have to. I've got your cure, right here," he said excitedly as he patted his pants pocket.

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was on the floor looking up at his very angry companion who'd apparently pushed him down. "What was _that_ for?"

"I may be old, but _you're_ an old pervert," she said with disgust, watching him stand and brush himself off.

"All I did -" he paused, looking down as he mimicked his previous actions. He sighed dramatically, realizing what she saw. He removed the pressure hypo from his pocket.

"_This_," the Doctor began, holding out the instrument, "is your cure."

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**


	10. Age Defying

**The Noble Path**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter nine..._**

__

The Time Lord sat down beside Donna. "Won't have to. I've got your cure, right here," he said excitedly as he patted his pants pocket.

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was on the floor looking up at his very angry companion who'd apparently pushed him down. "What was _that_ for?"

"I may be old, but _you're_ an old pervert," she said with disgust, watching him stand and brush himself off.

"All I did -" he paused, looking down as he mimicked his previous actions. He sighed dramatically, realizing what she saw. He removed the pressure hypo from his pocket.

"_This_," the Doctor began, holding out the instrument, "is your cure."

**.**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Age Defying**

**.**

"Well, what are you waitin' for? An invitation?" Donna pushed the sleeve up on her left arm quickly then held it out to the Time Lord.

The Doctor stepped up to her and took hold of her wrist. He injected the miracle he'd synthesized into her bicep, then placed the empty silver syringe back in his pocket, still holding her arm. He observed the injection site for a few moments before gently pulling her sleeve back down and releasing her.

Donna lowered her arm and sat there, staring at him for a minute before speaking. "Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked.

She widened her eyes as if the Doctor were stupid. "Is it workin' yet?"

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Not that fast, I'm afraid."

"Why the hell not?" she asked a bit indignantly.

"It's going to take a little time, Donna, and the process will be uncomfortable at best. So, I prescribe sleep. Lots of good-for-you, wake-up-younger rest. Doctor's orders." The Time Lord smiled gently. "Then the only thing left of this will be a bad memory." He cupped her cheek. "All right?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I don't know if I can fall asleep. I mean I'm all wound up, and if there's gonna be pain involved, I doubt -"

The Doctor's hands framed her face as his middle fingers touched her temples. "Sleep," he softly commanded, catching her when her eyes closed and she limply fell forward. He placed her body comfortably on the bed, pulling her legs up and covering her with a duvet.

Watching Donna nestle in beneath the blanket, he walked over to the chair across from her bed and sat down wearily. He would remain with her until she awoke, keeping his eyes on her and being there for her.

**O**o**O**

He sat through the first few hours, watching his companion toss and turn, an occasional moan escaping her lips though she did not awaken.

As Donna's discomfort grew, he stood, bending over her to check her vitals before inducing her into a deeper sleep.

Leaving for only a few minutes, the Doctor returned with an IV bag and stand, along with a filled pressured hypo. He laid the metal syringe soundlessly on her bedside table, then inserted the IV carefully, securing it in place before sitting back down in the chair. The fluids would help her feel better when she awoke by keeping her hydrated while her body was changing. The injection, if necessary, would alleviate any aches she experienced, should they become too uncomfortable. It was the least he felt he could do for her - she'd certainly been through enough already.

**O**o**O**

As the hours passed by, the Doctor watched Donna's face frown in discomfort now and then, but thankfully she remained asleep. He'd removed the IV when it had drained, and she'd almost awakened then, but again he induced her to sleep just a little while longer. Rest really was the best medicine for her now.

The Time Lord watched as her skin began smoothing and drawing back to its original elasticity. He observed her hair as the gray began fading and the red fire that was so _Donna_ began appearing as life once more extended through the outgrowth of the epidermis. And when her eyes finally opened and she looked at him and grinned, he felt a lightening in his hearts that hadn't been there since this whole ordeal had begun.

"You're awake." The Doctor smiled.

"And you're still here," she replied.

"Yep. How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Donna answered.

"Excellent!"

**O**o**O**

Donna sat in the kitchen while the Doctor made tea, feeling full and more comfortable than she had in quite a while. When the Time Lord had insisted on leaving to bring food to her she'd protested, wanting to make the trip herself. She'd felt as if she'd been stuck in her room for ages, even though she had no idea how long it had actually been. Regardless, she felt alive - more so than she had in days - and she wanted to embrace it head-on.

"So," Donna began after thanking him for the tea, "how'd you reverse the effects, then?"

"There was this one ingredient - the one thing that was completely unique to the equation - which caused the results of your anti-aging concoctions to go all willy-nilly and age you so rapidly," he began, sitting down across from her. The Doctor was eager to tell Donna about his accomplishment.

"Yeah? An' what's that?"

"Grape seed. There were minute traces of the extract in your retinol cream. That caused a chemical reaction with the rhu-rhu root which reversed its effect and advanced your age."

"But I only use that stuff on my face. Why'd my whole body get old instead of just that one place?" she asked.

"Because your body absorbed the combination through your skin - most likely through your hands. You applied the creams to your face with them, and I assume you rubbed the remains into your hands for good measure. When you began grabbing up the rhu-rhu root, the troublesome combination absorbed through the skin and into your bloodstream. And your blood circulates throughout your entire body, not just certain parts."

"You are _way_ too smart for your own good." Donna smiled.

"Luckily for you," the Doctor returned her smile cockily.

"Yeah," she admitted. "You didn't get rid of these age spots, though," she told him, closely inspecting the skin of her arm.

"Sorry. Those were already there before you were affected." He looked at her thoughtfully. "I could remove them if you'd like, pain free of course."

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "You know, I think I'll keep 'em. Reminders they are. They'll keep me focused on the fact that I'm still young enough to do most things now, but remind me that I'll never be as young as I used to be and had better make every moment count, if that makes sense."

"Oh Donna, it makes perfect sense to me. Wiser words were never spoken." The Doctor said with an air of pride.

"Don't go gettin' all sentimental on me. You're older than everyone else I know combined, space man."

"Oi! I certainly don't look it, and really there's a lot to be said for that old Earth adage about being as young as you feel. Today I hardly feel four hundred!"

Donna rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her chuckle for long. Crisis conquered, she and the Doctor fell into the pleasant chatter of two old and dear friends.

**O**o**O**

**The End.**

**O**o**O**


End file.
